falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Війна ніколи не змінюється
|editor_id = MQ101 }} Війна ніколи не змінюється ( ) — перший квест і досягнення Fallout 4. Коротке проходження * Створити персонажа * Поговорити з Представником «Волт-Тек». * Дістатися до Сховища 111. * Взяти комбінезон. * Залізти в кріокамеру. Докладне проходження Вибір протагоніста і створення зовнішності основним персонажам На самому початку гравець застане подружжя Нейта і Нору за розмовою суботнімРозрахунок згідно вічним календарем. вранці 23 жовтня 2077 року перед дзеркалом. Подружжя будуть перебувати у ванній власного будинку в Сенкчуарі. Нейт, військовослужбовець у відставці, готуючись до майбутньої зустрічі з ветеранами, тренує проголошення промови перед дзеркалом. Нора, заставши чоловіка у ванній, заспокоює його і просить звільнити їй місце перед дзеркалом, щоб приукраситься. 200px|thumb|Вид з боку дзеркала при створенні персонажа. В якості обраного протагоніста, якому можна змінити зовнішність, обраний Нейт На самому початку потрібно вибрати персонажа в ролі протагоніста, яким буде керувати гравець, і задати для нього зовнішні параметри. Є можливість зміни особи, тіла, а також додаткові можливості у вигляді зміни кольору шкіри та інших параметрів. З самого початку ці зміни можливо здійснити на Нейта, який раніше підійшов до дзеркала, Нора буде чекати трохи позаду, по праву руку від нього. У випадку ж вибору жіночого підлоги для протагоніста Нейт поступиться місце перед дзеркалом Норі, можливість змінити її зовнішність переключиться з Нейта на Нору, а задані параметри для НейтаЯкщо вони звичайно ж відбулися. збережуться. Чоловік займе місце своєї другої половини і буде чекати її, при цьому збережеться можливість зворотного повернення Нейта до дзеркала. Після того, як гравець поміняєАбо ж взагалі може не міняти. зовнішність у обраного перед дзеркалом персонажа, він повинен натиснути кнопку «Готово». В якості протагоніста виступить той персонаж, який опинився перед дзеркалом на момент остаточного підтвердження зовнішності персонажів. Господарі в будинку Поправивши зовнішній вигляд, протагоніст відходить від дзеркала і повністю його звільняє, надавши його своїй другій половинці. Вийшовши з ванної, він залишить свого/свою дружина (-у) перед дзеркалом. На цьому моменті гравець вже очима Очевидця може оглянути будинок: по ліву руку від виходу з ванни знаходиться спальня з двомісним ліжком, комора та дитяча кімната, де в ліжечку знаходиться його син, Шон. Навпроти виходу з ванни є підсобка з шафкою. Праворуч знаходиться кухня. Вийшовши з ванни і озирнувшись, Вцілілий може пройтися і оглядітися по своєму будинку. При активації деяких предметів протагоніст супроводжує їх коментарямиАктивування предметів, які Вцілілий може прокоментувати, можна провести лише один раз.. 260px|thumb|О, доброго ранку, сер! Ваша кавиа. 78,6 градусів за Цельсієм. Зварений ідеально! І свіжа газета. Тільки що принесли! Зайшовши на кухню, Вцілілий помітить його особистий робот-дворецький марки «Містер Помічник» Кодсворт, який приготував йому каву. Взявши у робота кави, Вцілілий подякує його, сам же Кодсворт продовжить поратися на кухні, моя посуд в раковині. До цього моменту на кухню підійде чоловік (дружина) Вцілілий, який/а візьме ранкову газету і почне читати близько працюючого телевізора, по якому диктор розповідає новини. Через пару миттєвостей Вцілілий почує плач свого сина Шона. Чоловік (дружина) Вцілілого, відволікаючись від читання, прокоментує, що хоч і спочатку йому/їй страшно було довірити немовляти роботу, але потім все-таки відзначить, що побоювання були марні, дізнавшись про те, що робот вміє виконувати роботу акуратно і безпечно, після чого повернеться до читання. Які новини? По телевізору в цей час оголошується суха погода на Геллоуїн через те, що з боку Канади на США йде холодний фронт. Диктор скаже, що в понеділок, 25 жовтня, температура повітря становитиме 11 градусів. Також він згадає, що на острові Мамбаджао, де нині знаходиться 5-й протипіхотний полк армії США, прохолодні ночі і відзначить, що механізованим військам навіть буде легше витіснити комуністів у море Мінданао. Далі ведучий буде оголошувати про новини спорту, почавши з бейсболу. Світле майбутнє «Волт-Тек» 250px|thumb|Хтось під'їхав до будинку Поки всі зайняті справами, до будинку Вцілілого під'їхав фургон компанії «Волт-Тек», з якого вийшов представник компанії. Офіційна особа в особі чоловіка в пальті й капелюсі, який взяв з собою формуляр з символом «Волт-Тек», здійснює дзвінок у двері будинку Вцілілого. Читає(-а) газету чоловік (дружина) просить Вцілілого відкрити двері, не відриваючись від читання, і Вцілілий виконає прохання, відчинивши двері незнайомцеві. Представник «Волт-Тек» привітає Вцілілого на порозі будинку, піднявши свій капелюх і зробивши півкроку вперед, сам же Вцілілий може відразу уточнити у нього деякі моменти про компанію, яку він представляє. Представник «Волт-Тек» сповістить Очевидця про те, що гряде велика війна та проект «Сховище», який веде компанія «Волт-Тек», веде діяльність по збереженню життів жителів США. 250px|thumb|left|Вітаю, ви готові зустріти майбутнє! Агент компанії відзначить цінність служби Нейта в армії і роботи Нори в адвокатській справі перед Сполученими Штатами і розповість, що завдяки їх службі ті були зараховані до списку резидентів Сховища 111. Сам же агент компанії скаже, що намагався зв'язатися з Вцілілим кілька днів тому, але в кінцевому рахунку з-за марних спроб вирішив сам приїхати на службовому автотранспорті і особисто повідомити йому новину про це. Всім членам сім'ї (за винятком робота Кодсворта) вже надано допуск в сховище і представнику «Волт-Тек» залишилося тільки уточнити момент у заповненні деяких паперів. Заносячи дані до себе в формуляри та інші документи, представник «Волт-Тек» спровокує активацію меню нарахування очок Основна характеристика основних характеристик. Початкові параметри характеристик Вцілілого будуть проставлені за одиницю, загальна кількість нараховуються очок буде становити 21. Після розподілу очок основних характеристик, завдання протагоністу іменіІм'я задається лише англійськими літерами, інші ж визначаються як заборонені символи. і подальшого підтвердження меню закриється. Після заповнення формулярів представник компанії «Волт-Тек» подякує Вцілілому за увагу і пообіцяє доставити папери у Сховище. У відповідь Вцілілий подякує йому, закривши двері свого будинку. Почувши розмову чоловік (дружина), що розташувався на дивані перед телевізором, відзначить турботу своєї другої половинки, на що у відповідь Вцілілий скаже, що вчинив так заради нього/неї з Шоном. Не плач, дитя 220px|thumb|Шон хоче бачити своїх батьків Через мить Вцілілий знову почує плач свого сина з дитячої, звідки через пару секунд на своєму турбінному двигуні у напрямку до кухні буде летіти Кодсворт, який скаже про те, що він поміняв Шону підгузник, але той все одно не заспокоївся. Робот-дворецький скаже, що можливо малюк хоче бачити своїх батьків і що їм потрібно підійти до нього. Чоловік (дружина) погодиться з ним і скаже Вцілілому йти до Шону першим. Вцілілий, наслідуючи в дитячу, застане Шона спочатку сумним, але як тільки він підійде до ліжечка, немовля відразу заспокоїться і зрадіє приходу батьків. Чоловік (дружина) стоячи у дверному прорізі, віддасть ініціативу Вцілілому розвеселити Шона. На Шона можна впливати, полоскотавши йому живіт, але за порадою своєї другої половинки Вцілілий все ж запустить підвісну обертову іграшку-карусель з іграшкових ракеток, яка розташована над ліжечком маляти. Наведена в рух карусель буде програвати музику: Baby Steps Theme Шон, радія руху ракеток, почне мило хихикати, і це дуже потішить подружжя. Після приємного моменту чоловік (дружина) після закриття дверей в дитячу запропонує сходити після сніданку прогулятися в парк. Дуже погані вісті 180px|thumb|Диктор з хвилюванням зачитує свіжі новини Однак, незалежно від відповіді , Кодсворт перерве розмову подружжя, голосно покликавши їх на кухню. Прийшовши назад на кухню, Вцілілий прослухає новину з телевізора. До цього моменту запідозрив(-а) недобре в новинах чоловік (дружина) бере Шона на руки і повертається до телевізора на тому моменті, коли сигнал новин переривається. Вцілілий наказує негайно бігти у Сховище 111, наказавши Кодсворту берегти себе. Втеча у Сховище 111 Чоловік (дружина) з Шоном на руках вибігає з дому швидше за Вцілілого, який на момент виходу з дому побачить залишений фургон представника «Волт-Тек» і сусіда на вулиці, дуже зацікавленого наявністю військових в місті у вигляді пролітаючого над містом гвинтокрила і проїхавшого поряд БТР. Підоспілі військові вже організували пости і зайняли важливі місця для попередження інших мешканців про те, куди їм слід рухатися. За Сенкчуари лунає сирена, більшість мешканців містечка біжать у бік Сховища 111 на північний захід, частина жителів залишаються на порозі будинків, лише небагато марно намагалися потрапити у сховище сподіватися від'їхати в сторону океану на своїх автомобілях, сподіваючись, що бомби не досягнуть узбережжя. 220px|thumb|Люди, що біжать до Криївки Вцілілий у потоці біженців повинен встигнути за своїм чоловіком/дружиною, у якої на руках знаходиться переляканий Шон, обидва вони спрямовуються до сховища по лісовій стежці. Вхід до сховища оточений дротяним парканом. Потрапити туди можна лише через єдиний вхід біля якого стоїть блокпост з військовими серед яких знаходиться офіцер, що пропускає тільки тих людей, які потрапили в списки резидентів. Крім солдатів біля воріт знаходиться ще кілька людей, які марно намагаються проникнути до сховища. Серед них знаходиться і наш знайомий представник «Волт-Тек», який заявляє офіцерові про те, що він і є агент компанії і його зобов'язані пропустити до сховища, але його прохання присікаються солдатом у силовий броні, який, тримаючи на взводі свій мініган, ініціює його запуск. 220px|left|thumb|Судячи з усього, представник «Волт-Тек» не потрапить до сховища Переляканий за своє життя представник «Волт-Тек» замовкає, піднімає руки і відходить від загородження, зрозумівши, що йому не судилося пройти. Підоспілий до цього моменту Вцілілий зі своєю сім'єю заявляє офіцерові, що вони числяться у списках мешканців цього Сховища. Оглянувши прибулих, офіцер дозволяє пройти і щаслива сім'я йде далі. Офіцер безпеки, побачивши останніх майбутніх мешканців Сховища 111 наказує їм швидше йти за ним і встати в центр круглої платформи, яка є спусковим ліфтом. Після цього сім'я вцілілого і ще п'ятеро дорослих людей — місіс і містер Ейбл, містер Рассел, місіс і містер Уітфілди, очікують останніх резидентів — займають невелику платформу, після чого офіцер займе місце біля пульта ліфта і активує його запуск. 250px|thumb|Кінець світу почався... Перед відправленням платформи Вцілілий встигає сказати своєму/своїй дружині/чоловікові визнання в любові, після чого відбувся ядерний вибух осторонь ЗПНЗ від Сховища Напрям південний південний схід. Вибух стався орієнтовно в області на схід від майбутнього Променеве море., хвиля якого накриє околиці сховища і Сенкчуари за лічені секунди. Але цього часу буде достатньо, що б привести ліфт в дію і закрити зовнішні люки, приховавши тунель від світла сонця і ядерного вибуху. Сховище Досягнувши рівня Сховища, ліфт зупиниться і по той бік від дверей піде попередження від офіцера охорони про прохання організовано вийти з ліфта. Знаходяться перед входом в ліфт охорона і Доглядач сховища 111 просять новоприбулих не турбуватися щодо події і рекомендують по черзі йти по сходах вгору, далі в комплекс сховища. Останні прибули з поверхні разом з сім'єю Вцілілого вирушать по сходах. По шляху проходження комп'ютер сховища повторно просить прибулих резидентів заспокоїтися. Пройшовши через пост, співробітник «Волт-Тек» врахує сім'ю Вцілілого і всіх інших прибулих на пропускному пункті. Дочекавшись своєї черги, Вцілілий разом зі своєю дружиною/чоловіком отримає від співробітника на роздачі костюмів комбінезон Сховища 111. Далі родині після отримання костюмів потрібно пройти за лікарем. Трохи пройшовши по коридору через охорону, деяких жителів, які висловлюють побоювання щодо ядерної катастрофи, лікар призведе подружжя до приміщення з знезаражувальними камерами, де також готуються влізти в них ще кілька людей. Лікар просить заздалегідь надіти комбінезон і запевнить людей в тому, що в камері проведуть санобробку і скидання тиску перед подальшим спуском у сховище і просить зберігати спокій. Вцілілий і інші жителі без опору і зайвих запитань до лікарів і співробітників переодягаються в костюми і залазять в камери. Вцілілий залазить в камеру навпроти камери свого/свого чоловіка/жінки з немовлям на руках, всі мешканці камер піддаються криозаморожуванню комп'ютером сховища, який задасть зворотний звіт і заморозить резидентів в камерах за лічені секунди, зануривши їх в криогенний сон. Перший вихід із кріосна 240px|thumb|Той самий [[Келлог|незнайомець з боку камери Вцілілого]] У зв'язку з переходом на ручне управління, частина камер вимикається і Вцілілий виходить з криосна. Через вікно двері камери він спостерігає картину: дві таємничі фігури підходять до камери його дружини/чоловіка з сином, одна з них наказує другого відкрити двері і взяти Шона. У відкритій камері після відходу від криосна приходить до тями спочатку Шон, потім і його батько, тримав його в руках. Він категорично відмовиться віддавати невідомим своєї дитини і у відповідь на це один з невідомих попросить віддати його добром, наставивши на нього пістолет. 240px|thumb|Хоча б запасний план є... Але його прохання не виконується і людина переходить від погроз до справи — він виробляє постріл в груди, і це вбиває дружину/чоловіка Вцілілого, а самого Шона забирає інша таємнича фігура, яка і забирає немовля. Трохи засмутившись про смерть одного з батьків незнайомець накаже піти, звернеться поглядом до Вцілілого в камері, назве його «''запасним планом'' і піде, після чого в камері Вцілілого запуститься повторна криозаморозка. Другий вихід з кріосна Повторне відтавання відбудеться із-за критичного збою кріогенної установки, про яку оголосить комп'ютер сховища. Сам Вцілілий почне сильно кашляти і намагатися вибратися з камери. Сама ж двері камери відкриється з невідомих для цієї особи обставинам. Він вибереться назовні, впаде на бетонну підлогу і йому знову надасться можливість рухатися і переміщатися щоб покинути Сховище 111. Примітки * Даний квест не буде відображається серед списку інших виконаних квестів в Піп-Бій. * Прогулятися по околицях Сенкчуарі під час тривоги не вийде. Як тільки Вцілілий підходить до межі містечка, на нього падає бомба, яка спричинить за собою смертельний результат. Те ж саме станеться в тому випадку, якщо довго гуляти по містечку, а не йти до Сховища. * Квест охоплює великий діапазон подій у історії — з передвоєнних подій 23 жовтня 2077-го року за 2287 рік через момент розморожування Вцілілий в 2227-ом. За лаштунками * «''Війна ніколи не змінюється''» («''War Never Changes''») — фраза, яка звучить у всіх вступних роликах [[Серія ігор Fallout|серії ігор Fallout]], яка стала свого роду «візитною карткою» гри. * Музика, яка виконується при запуску підвісний іграшки з ракет, раніше звучала в якості фонової музики під час квесту «Перші кроки Fallout 3. * У квестової лінії на концепт-артах помічені зміни: **Нора показана в чорному платті і зображена з рудим волоссям. Її зовнішній вигляд описується як молода Діана Рігг (слайд 1). **У будинку Нейта і Нори крім Кодсворта також був ще один робот з гнучкими руками-маніпуляторами, який подавав Нейту спиртні напої (слайд 2). ** Сам же Нейт читав газету про що насувається війні, розташувавшись в кріслі. ** Диктор, показаний по телебаченню, відрізняється від ігрової версії тим, що тримає в руках папери і носить темні окуляри (слайд 3). **Сигнал бойової тривоги і поява солдатів і БТР відбулося до моменту прибуття в дім Нори і Нейта представника Вол-Тек (слайд 4). ** У Нейта в коробці пам'ятних нагород знаходиться три медалі, фотографія, армійський Піп-бой і 10-мм пістолет (слайд 5). ** Представник Волт-Тек і надіта на ньому одяг відрізняється від ігрового варіанту. Примітно, що його зовнішність описується в концепт-арт як схожим на Фредо Корлеоне, тільки нервовий (слайд 6).The rep looks like Fredo Corleone, smooth but obviously nervous. ** Нейт і Нора з Шоном на руках супроводжуються представником Волт-Тек до конвою солдатів в силовий броні, де вже під їх охороною зібралася частина жителів містечка. які також були зараховані до списку резидентів Сховища. В повітря піднімається авіація, тіні літаків видно на асфальті (слайд 7). **У ході наростання в містечку паніки при появі військових на вулиці збирається натовп панікуючих людей. Прямують у бік Сховища 111 солдати відкривають вогонь по панікуючим жителям містечка, що зустрічаються у них на шляху. Під супроводом конвою йде також і представник Волт-Тек (слайд 8).Further down the same street, public at large is in a panic. Troops firing at hysterical citizens who a getting in the way. ** Двері Сховища зображений/а не у вигляді круглої платформи, а у вигляді прямокутної (слайд 9) ** Сцена з викраденням Шона з Сховища також різниться — кількість його учасників зросла: один учений Інституту намагається утримати Нору в кріокамері, в той час як інший намагається піти з дитиною; сам же Конрад Келлог носить маску і костюм, відмінний від ігрової версії, і наставляє пістолет на Нору. Галерея Art of FO4 Storyboard.jpg|Розкадровка квесту Art of FO4 War Never Changes Quest.jpg|Концепт-арт Cryopod abduction scene.jpg|Сцена викрадення Шона з Сховища 111 FO4 Kidnapping Shaun.jpg|Викрадення Шона в грі Примітки }} de:Krieg bleibt immer gleich en:War Never Changes es:La guerra no cambia nunca pt:A Guerra Nunca Muda ru:Война никогда не меняется zh:战争永远不变 Категорія:Квести Fallout 4 Категорія:Досягнення та трофеї Fallout 4